Solo tú
by KennethMc
Summary: La única persona que siempre se estaba preocupando por él, por su bienestar... Solo ha sido él. El chico del que se había terminado enamorando, su hermano... Ya no podia seguir asi, necesitaba que le ayudarán... ¿Pero había alguna otra persona en la que podría confiar? [YAOI-KaraChoro]
1. Capítulo 1

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, lamentablemente u.u  
Este fanfic es YAOI, BL (y no, no de béisbol), si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
La pareja sera Karamatsu x Choromatsu  
Si, muy crack, pero por eso hago este fic, para que más gente lo shippee porque ¡SON HERMOSOS!  
Denle una oportunidad a la pareja, pero si realmente no les gusta nada... bueno, No lo leas.

Este fic también se está publicando en Wattpad, aviso por las dudas

* * *

Era bastante tarde.  
Las calles en estos momentos estaban totalmente oscuras con apenas rastros de luces. Pocas personas andaban paseando por ahí, solo aquellos pocos que regresaban o iban al trabajo a esas horas.

Consideró el quedarse más tiempo ahí fuera, podría dar un paseo, y así presenciar la bella salida del sol. Ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer.  
Pero decidió que lo mejor para él sería ya regresar a su casa, estaba muy agotado, y apenas acababa de curarse sus heridas más recientes.

Aunque, se haya medio curado las heridas físicas, las de su corazón no se iban a marchar con tanta facilidad.  
Herido... Por sus hermanos, nuevamente, no debería de sorprenderse.  
Pero no lo soportaba, ¿Tan poco le apreciaban? ¿Por qué ellos no le querían?  
¿En serio, preferían a las peras mucho más que a él?

 _"N-nadie puede resistirse a la tentación de las peras"_  
Recordó las palabras que le dijo Chibita hace no muchas horas.

El vendedor de Oden le había secuestrado debido a que él junto a sus hermanos le debían ya bastante dinero, no se sentía molesto por eso, cualquier otro podría haber sido la víctima.

Lo que le afectaba, era que a sus hermanos no les haya importado el hecho de que fue secuestrado y su vida hubiera corrido un gran peligro.  
Para empeorar las cosas, estos mismos se encargaron de herirlo también físicamente.

Pero, tal vez mejor no debía pensar mucho en eso.  
Así solo conseguía lastimarse más...

Y empezar a odiar a sus hermanos, y eso era lo que menos deseaba...  
Quería creer que a pesar de todo, si le querían.  
Aunque solo sea un poco.

Ya frente a su casa, dudó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a esta

—¡Al fin su _Brother_ está en casa!—. anunció su llegada, ahí notó que era innecesario.  
Era muy tarde, obviamente sus cinco hermanos estarían profundamente dormidos en este momento.

Lo confirmo al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, decidió que él haría lo mismo así que comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto que compartía, se cambiara la ropa y entonces dormiría lo que pueda, antes de que sus hermanos quiten el futón con él dentro de este.

—¡Karamatsu!, Bienvenido...—. Pero, la voz de uno fue la que le interrumpió.  
Detuvo su paso y volteó, distinguiendo en medio de la oscuridad a uno de sus hermanos menores.

—...Choromatsu, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas...?—. preguntó, algo extrañado por encontrarse con él.

El tercer hijo, Choromatsu, era probablemente el más responsable de los seis, es alguien muy madrugador, bastante raro encontrarlo aun despierto con lo tarde que era.

—¿Eh?, Te estaba esperando, estaba preocupado—. le respondió sin comprender la pregunta, para él el motivo era bastante obvio.

El mayor le observaba sorprendido por la respuesta, entonces... A pesar de todo, ¿Uno de sus hermanos sí se preocupaba por él? ¿Para Choromatsu las peras no eran más importantes?

—Vamos a dormir, ya pensaba que tendría que hacerme un café para poder esperarte—. sonrió con suavidad, pasando al lado de Karamatsu para caminar rumbo hacia su cuarto.

 _ **~ KaraChoro**_

Ese día, ese momento, se había convertido en uno de sus más preciados recuerdos.  
Esa vez finalmente se sintió realmente querido, aunque pueda sonar ridículo, recordar eso le hacía muy feliz.

Luego de eso, el tiempo había seguido pasando con "Normalidad", sus vidas continuaban como siempre, de vez en cuando sucedían algunos problemas entre ellos, tenían unas pequeñas peleas, pero estas no duraban mucho rápidamente se arreglaban.

Los meses habían pasado, y en ese tiempo fue que Karamatsu pudo notar detalles que antes no podría haber captado.

Cosas pequeñas, que demostraban cómo Choromatsu si se preocupaba por él.  
Le relajaba, le daba más confianza, gracias a eso podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a desarrollar unos extraños sentimientos hacia su hermano, lo notó recién cuando ya era tarde...  
Se había enamorado de Choromatsu.

Si, de su hermano con el cual compartía la misma cara, un hombre...  
Entonces al pensar en eso es que se le iba su confianza, se sentía como si fuera una basura, no podía sentir eso hacia alguien de su familia, sabía que no era algo correcto.  
Como siempre el solo perjudicaba más las cosas.

Pero, sabía que no era algo que pudiera haber evitado...  
Le parecía imposible no enamorarse de la única persona que se preocupaba por él, alguien como Choromatsu...

Pero, ya sabía que no sería correspondido.  
Así que lo mejor para él y para todos, era olvidarse de eso que sentía, dejarlo atrás, y enamorarse de alguna chica que le quiera, alguna _Karamatsu girl_...

Necesitaba ayuda, algún consejo...

No podía lidiar con esto el solo, no sabía que debía hacer, ¿Cómo haces para olvidar a alguien? Si sólo puedes pensar en esa persona.

Pero estaba solo en esta situación, como en el resto de su vida.  
Solo, sin nadie más en quien poder confiar.

Sus hermanos si se enteraban de algo como esto, ¿Quién sabe qué harían?, ¿Lo ignorarían? tal vez, ¿lo despreciarían?

No podía confiar algo tan importante como sus actuales sentimientos en ellos.

Tampoco era algo que podría hablar con alguien fuera de su familia, por ejemplo con Chibita...

Confiaba en él, pero... No lo conocía lo suficiente, ¿y si, al final también terminaba asqueándole?  
Quedaría más solo de lo que ya está.

Al final, solo confiaba en una persona.  
Pero... ¿No sería muy ridículo ir y pedirle consejos amorosos a la persona que amaba?

No debía caer en algo como eso.  
Necesitaba a alguien más, alguien, alguno de sus hermanos... Debía haber alguno más en el que pueda confiar, ¿Quién?

 _"Esta bien como eres, no necesitas cambiar Karamatsu"_

Entonces recordó esas palabras del hijo mayor.

Puede que él sea un idiota, pero tal vez es por eso es el que menos le juzgaría respecto a esto...  
Solo corría el grave peligro de que por ser tan despreocupado revelara el secreto

Pero... ¿Si no le contaba quién era no sería un problema, verdad?

Lo único que debía decir era:

 _"Me enamore de alguien inalcanzable, necesito que me ayudes, my big brother"_

 _ **~ KaraChoro**_

Ya no tenía vuelta atrás, lo había dicho, un simple día donde estaban los dos hermanos más grandes juntos pescando.  
Osomatsu le miraba fijamente a la cara sin parpadear, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente, al agua.

— ¿Ah, si? Bueno ¡felicidades!, y suerte—. comentó sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

—¿Eh...? Te he dicho, que es...

—Sí, sí, "inalcanzable". Bueno, eres Karamatsu, ¿Que esperabas? Nadie te quiere, ¡Dueles!—. Ante esas palabras el segundo hijo bajó la cabeza deprimido forzando una pequeña sonrisa

—...¿No me ayudaras...?— El mayor volvió a mirarle, suspiró mientras dejaba la caña de pescar a un costado.  
Se rascó la nariz sonriendo.

—¡Déjaselo al mayor!—.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte  
Espero les haya gustado, intentaré no tardarme mucho en la actualización.  
Originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero hubieron ciertos cambios en la "trama" que me hizo cambiar de parecer xD

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, byes!  
(El título es "Solo tú..." pero por alguna razón el pto fanfiction no me deja poner los ... ;_;)


	2. Capítulo 2

Hey!...Han pasado 27 años...

ok, no :'v

Lamento la tardanza, ¡Pero agradezcan que no tarde 5 meses xD!

Bueno no quiero alargar mucho esta nota...Porque seguro ya quieren leer el cap xD

Así que por ahora solo digo que esto no es el último cap como pensaba hacer antes... ya que... nuevamente termine haciendo unos cambios y como hay más cosas que quiero escribir ahora, pues, se convirtió en multicap xD

Lo siento si querían un fic corto :'v

Oks, les dejo el cap, espero les guste :'D no hay mucho KaraChoro, pero disfrútenlo igual :c

* * *

—Osomatsu, ¿Qué puedo hacer?— le preguntó, con la esperanza de que el nombrado pudiera solucionar al menos un poco de sus problemas, confiaba en que había hecho bien al confesarle sus sentimientos a su hermano mayor.

Estaba seguro de que el podría ayudarle.

—¿Que tal si...— el de la sudadera roja andaba algo pensativo, tratando de ver que podría aconsejarle —...me das más dinero? así mi mente empezara a funcionar, ¡Y se me ocurrirá algo!— sin voltear siquiera a mirar al de azul, le extendió la mano izquierda hacia él con la palma abierta esperando a que le depositara más billetes. Mientras con la otra mano seguía jugando en aquella maquinita seguro de que ganaría.

Sí, los dos estaban en el Pachinko.

— _No problem bro_ — de los bolsillos de sus dolorosos pantalones brillantes sacó un billete que le entregó al mayor. Aunque no quería pensar mal, esto ya se le estaba haciendo un poco sospechoso, así que decidió mejor preguntarle directamente —Pero, Osomatsu… Ya llevamos dos horas así, ¿Seguro que puedes ayudarme?—

—Ya te lo dije, necesito dinero para pensar Karamatsu— contestó con la vista fija en aquel juego —Ahora guarda silencio, debo concentrarme…—

—Mmm...— asintió y se recargó ligeramente contra el respaldo de la silla de la máquina de al lado a la que el de rojo ocupaba, desvió su mirada hacia el frente mientras se ponía a pensar algo sobre su situación.

Karamatsu le había contado que estaba enamorado a su hermano el día pasado. Una vez la ayuda fue garantizada no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, únicamente cuando estaban ya llegando a casa y antes de entrar Karamatsu le advirtió de que no dijera nada usando unos billetes para sobornarle.

El día continuó con normalidad, y en la tarde de hoy, Osomatsu le había pedido que le acompañara al Pachinko aprovechando a la vez esa oportunidad para poder hablar sobre el tema del romance del segundo hijo.

Aun así desde que llegaron, Osomatsu no le había ayudado en nada, y lo único que pasaba era que sus pobres ahorros cada vez desaparecían, pues cada ciertos minutos Osomatsu le pedía más dinero el cual acababa cambiando por más bolas para jugar, y seguir perdiendo, en el Pachinko.

No quería pensar eso de su hermano pero era lo más probable.

¡Se estaba aprovechando de la situación!

Al final ni le importaba cuáles fueran sus sentimientos, Osomatsu solo le estaba utilizando para sobornarle y poder jugar sin gastar su propio dinero.

...Cuando se suponía el que estaba sobornando aquí era él...

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor acudir a cualquier otro de sus hermanos, puede que igual se terminen aprovechando de él. Pero al menos los tres menores tienen una mínima experiencia "amorosa"

Jyushimatsu era el de más experiencia por haberse enamorado de aquella chica hace un tiempo, si bien nunca tuvieron nada formal, era _love_ y podía ayudarle.

Ichimastu puede que no tenga experiencias con chicas, ni chicos, pero si las tenía con aquellos mininos que le acompañaban en todo momento, podía ayudarle con sus instintos felinos.

Y Todomatsu, con tanto contacto con otras chicas, debía tener alguna historia oculta por ahí que podría serle de ayuda...

¡Es que incluso Choromatsu hubiera sido una mejor opción!

En serio, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando antes? Se dejó llevar, tal vez fue por el hecho de que sería vergonzoso pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos menores, ¡Arruinaría su reputación del cool hermano mayor que era!

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que arrepentirse no le serviría de nada.

Solo le quedaba confiar ciegamente en su _big brother_ y rezar porque sus ahorros no se acabaran, aunque eso ya pasaría pronto, había gastado ya gran parte de su poco dinero.

—Ahh, volví a perder…— suspiró el mayor dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla, Karamatsu se enderezó y volteó a verle.

—¿Ya se te acabaron las bolas?— le preguntó algo preocupado por el bienestar de su dinero, si era así el que ahora el mayor tenía en manos se convertiría próximamente en más fichas y lo poco que quedaba en su bolsillo acabaría sufriendo lo mismo.

—Hm… Aún queda para una partida...— contestó algo decaído, el segundo hijo se sentó correctamente en la silla en la que antes se recargó y luego de tronar un poco sus dedos, dijo

—Déjamelo a mi...

 **-KaraChoro-.**

A la tarde, dentro de un pequeño local se encontraba el tercer hijo de la familia Matsuno  
Cara a cara frente al jefe de aquel lugar, obviamente intentaba convencer al dueño de que le dé un trabajo allí.

No le pedía por mucho, con solo unos días y un mínimo saldo se conformaba, aunque claro estaría feliz si pudiera ser un trabajo duradero,  
Pero por la cara del otro hombre ya podía deducir que este no estaba conforme con que él tenga un puesto allí.

¿Es porque no tenía experiencia? ¿Tal vez por parecer Otaku? Bueno, tampoco es que él quisiera trabajar ahí, era su última opción, la verdad no pensó nunca siquiera meter un pie allí.

—A-así que, ¿Qué opina? ¿¡Me da un puesto!?— preguntó con nerviosismo luego de haber acabado su casi eterno discurso.

El mayor después de soltar un profundo suspiro colocó una mano en el hombro del Matsuno, lo guio caminando hacia la puerta principal

—La verdad yo no tengo problema en aceptarle...—

—¿¡En serio!?— se ilusionó, ignorando el hacia dónde se dirigían

—Sí, pero...— llegado a la salida, empujó al de camisa verde fuera del local causando que casi se cayera al suelo de no ser porque logró mantener el equilibrio —En este trabajo solo se aceptan mujeres.—

—¡Pe-pero!— protestó volteando a mirarle —¡Siempre puedo travestirme!— había caído muy bajo y lo sabía, pero su orgullo ya no le importaba, es que solo necesitaba un trabajo ¡Aunque sea temporal! Necesitaba el dinero urgentemente

—¡Por favor! ¡Es por Nyaa-chan, Nyaa-chan!— exclamó desesperado lanzándose a rogar en el suelo, aun así como respuesta solo obtuvo a la puerta cerrándose frente suyo

¿¡Qué haría ahora!? Quedó como un ridículo y aún así no consiguió ni la mínima oportunidad

No tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba el dinero en menos de una semana

Tampoco es que fuera tanto, ¡Lo único que quería era ver una simple película en su fecha de estreno!

No debió gastar todo su dinero en mercancía de idols que luego no le servirían de nada...  
Bueno, tampoco es como que una película donde Nyaa-chan va a cantar, solo en los créditos, vaya a servirle…

¡Pero su voz! Necesitaba oír esa nueva canción antes de que salga en disco y los conciertos, quería ser de los primeros en deleitarse con eso

Avanzando por su camino de regreso a casa mientras se preguntaba qué podría hacer se cruzó de por medio con el Pachinko, si tan solo tuviera algo de suerte y el dinero para iniciar al menos una partida

 _"¿Osomatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san?"_ Pensó entonces al notar la presencia de sus dos hermanos mayores a través de los vidrios de la puerta de entrada, por donde llegaban a verse varias máquinas

Por lo que siguió de largo descartando la idea de entrar a ese lugar, pues si llegaba a ganar estaría en problemas ya que se enteraran sus hermanos.  
Así era como funcionaban ellos, si quieres proteger tu dinero no dejes que nadie se entere de tu victoria.

Claro, podría haberse quedado observando por si alguno de los dos ganaba, aprovecharse de eso y conseguir un poco del dinero que necesitaba

Aunque sólo lograría sacárselo a Karamatsu, Osomatsu es muy terco y complicado, pero tampoco querría aprovecharse del segundo...

¿Qué puede hacer? Solo necesitaba el dinero

Una vez llegó a su casa, entró a esta dejando sus zapatillas en la entrada y se dirigió a la sala anunciando su llegada

—Bienvenido a casa!~— le saludó con un tono canturriento el hijo menor de la familia, sin despegar la vista de su Smartphone acostado boca arriba en el sofá

—¡Bienvenido, muscle muscle!- el segundo menor se lanzó a los brazos del verde con emoción —¿¡Eh, Osomatsu nii-san y Karamatsu nii-san no están contigo!?— interrogó al separarse bajando por unos segundos sus ánimos

—Ah, Osomatsu nii-san...Creo haberlo visto por el Pachinko...— No lo creía, sabía perfectamente que era él, pero por alguna razón se había sentido obligado a mentir

—Típico de él...— dijo el menor sin tomarle mucha importancia

—Sí, y sobre Karamatsu… No lo sé— .Mentir como si tratara de proteger al segundo hijo de las bestias menores, si Karamatsu llegaba a ganar no tendría una forma de ocultarlo si él llegaba a revelar dónde había estado.

—Estúpido Kusomatsu, más le vale no tardarse o voy a matarlo...

—¿Sucedió algo?— preguntó a causa de los murmullos no-tan-murmullos del chico despeinado  
Jyushimatsu como respuesta asintió rápida y constantemente con un leve sonrojo —¡Mamá nos compró peras! ¡Viva!—

—Pero…no podremos comerlas hasta después de la cena...— dijo ahora el desanimado chico desde una esquina  
—Y bueno, no podemos cenar sin Osomatsu nii-san… y aquel otro— dejó de mirar el celular para incorporarse sentado en el sillón y ver al mayor

—¿¡En serio!?— Choromatsu formó una sonrisa alegre con un sonrojo, él también se emocionó —Ha pasado ya tiempo...— suspiró hablándole al aire, ya pasaron meses desde la última vez que comieron esa fruta.

Ah, claro, ahora que pensaba en ello, esa vez Karamatsu no había tenido la oportunidad de saborearlas a causa del secuestro, ahora podría comerlas ¡Sí, seguro que eso le alegraría!

 **-KaraChoro-.**

—¡Vaya que eres bueno Karamatsu! Deberíamos de venir juntos más seguido—. Ya había anochecido e iban de regreso a casa, Osomatsu caminando contento a un paso más rápido, yendo delante de Karamatsu quien le seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos

—Todo ha sido por pura _luck_ — respondió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras el mayor olía y admiraba con un alegre sonrojo el dinero que el de azul había ganado.

Una vez Karamatsu entró en acción no le costó mucho recuperar el dinero que su hermano perdió, consideraba obra del destino haber podido ganar tantas partidas solo perdiendo unas pocas veces, sí, del destino, el destino que quería devolverle el dinero que necesitaba para poder convencer al mayor de que le ayude con sus sentimientos hacia Choromatsu y…

—¡Espera!— se detuvo bruscamente, por concentrarse en el juego se había acabado olvidando de su objetivo principal y así solo conseguía que el de la sudadera roja se salga con la suya —Osomatsu, ¡Aun no me has ayudado en nada!.—

El nombrado también se detuvo quedando de espaldas al segundo hijo, sin voltear a verle se mantuvo durante unos segundos en un profundo silencio hasta que dijo,

—Estabas empezando a olvidarlo, si te distraes, podrías superarlo y volver a la normalidad...—.

Esas palabras callaron al segundo, era verdad, sabía que si distraía su mente de Choromatsu y se concentraba en otras cosas todo podía solucionarse, pero no veía posible no recordar a esa persona aunque nunca lo había intentado. Ni siquiera había notado cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del mayor, si en vez de haberle malinterpretado le hubiera seguido el juego, hubiera conseguido hacer un mínimo avance y empezar a superar al tercer hijo.

Pero… ¿Realmente quiere eso? Le hacía sentir vacío el solo considerarlo, aunque fuera lo que más necesitara, por su bien.

—Pero, ¡A decir verdad solo se me acaba de ocurrir eso!— Osomatsu, luego de voltear sonrió rascándose la nariz con el dedo, y exclamó esas palabras.

—¿¡Eh!?—

—Vamos, Karamatsu, ¿Realmente crees que yo se algo de amor?— se señaló a sí mismo al momento de hacer aquella pregunta, vamos, era un nini virgen como el resto de sus hermanos, no había tocado a una chica en su vida y tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo —Es vergonzoso decirlo porque soy el mayor pero, ¡No tengo la mínima idea de cómo ayudarte!—

El segundo lo pensó por menos de un segundo para responder —Yo confió en ti.— las palabras que recibió lograron sorprender ligeramente a Osomatsu, ¿Que parte no había entendido? De qué servía creer como idiota en alguien que no puede ayudarte —Tu no piensas las cosas, actúas solo por instinto, ¡Confío que con eso me puedes ayudar!—

Y ¿Eso lo podía considerar un alago o un insulto? Aunque no lo crean, ¡Sí que pensaba!, la mayoría de las veces después de actuar, pero pensaba, ¿Es que no saben todo lo que se estaba comiendo la cabeza desde que se enteró de la situación de Karamatsu?

" _¿Es lo correcto ayudarle a él? ¿Esto no me haría un egoísta traidor? Por más que quiera, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? Ahh, tengo hambre..."_

¡Estuvo muchas horas pensando en cosas como esas!

—Así que, _My brother_! ¿¡Qué debería hacer!?— preguntó entusiasmado con los ojos brillantes y sacudiendo sus brazos de una forma dramática

—¡Darme más dinero!— le respondió de inmediato sin dudar ni un segundo uniendo sus dos mano, Karamatsu no quitó su sonrisa, solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

— _Non non non, brother_ , ¿Qué debería hacer sobre _my romance_?—

—¡Ah!— Apoyó el puño contra su palma comprendiendo —¡Dime quién te gusta!— el contrario se tensó ante esa pregunta pero intentando no parecer lo tanto, volvió a negar  
— _Non non non, Brother_ , tu no necesitas saber eso—

—¿En serio?— miró hacia el cielo desilusionado sin comprender el motivo por el cual no podía saber, no es como si una vez lo supiera vaya a ir a contárselo a todo el mundo incluido a ella y termine humillando a Karamatsu, tampoco intentará conquistarla y quedársela para él o se aprovecharía de la situación para ganar más y más dinero… ¡Claro que no!... —Entonces… ¡Bien, solo dame tres días!— volvió a mirar al menor mientras con su mano derecha enseñaba tres dedos representando al número que nombró.

Karamatsu se alegró al notar que su hermano tenía un plan, al fin estaban progresando —¿¡Qué harás!?— interrogó ilusionado

—Una lista.— Contestó Osomatsu, sonriendo superior por su gran plan

—¿Lista?

—¡De todas las personas de las que te pudiste haber enamorado!— la emoción del menor desapareció en un instante ante esa explicación, el de la sudadera roja le señaló con el dedo acusador —¡Si tu no me dices, lo averiguaré yo mismo!.—

...

Sí, incluso el mismo Choromatsu hubiera sido una mejor opción en esto.

* * *

Bueno, como pudieron notar.

Este fue todo un capitulo dedicado al amor platónico de Osomatsu, sí, el Pachinko (y el dinero como amante.)

Se que la pareja es KaraChoro, pero no hay nada de malo si agregamos un poco de PachiOso 7u7r

ok ya

No se como fue que termine haciendo todo el cap sobre el dinero :v

Tal vez es porque me estoy quedando pobre :'3

Espero les haya llegado gustar :S tengo mucho nervios para actualizar xD mi cerebro no pudo pensar nada mejor xD y cuanto más y más lo pensaba menos me gustaban las cosas...  
Este cap lo escribí mas de 5 veces :V plz

Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero actualizarlo pronto, ya empece a escribir un poco, a ver si no me arrepiento y termino cambiando las cosas de nuevo x'D

bai bai

Pd: no me pregunten donde intento trabajar Chorizo porque ni yo lo sé :V  
Pd2: Gracias por sus reviews uwu


End file.
